


Three's A Crowd

by dark0angel13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark0angel13/pseuds/dark0angel13
Summary: Erza and Jellal seemed to have hit a snag in their relationship. Can Mira help?





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Never seen a jerzajane so I figured why the fuck not? please enjoy.

Erza’s not sure when things changed, but the tension in his shoulder as his lips meet hers tells her that he’s thinking too much, and part of her feels bad for him. They’ve been dating a while now, but all he’s managed to do was get her hot and bothered before overthinking the situation and leaving her hanging as he rushes off to no doubt rub one out. Why he feels the need to hide his arousal from her, is a question Erza can’t answer and one she desperately wishes she could. Was he a virgin? Was he afraid of her? Was it something else entirely? 

She’s not sure, but if it’s the first option, he has no reason to be nervous because of it. Everyone starts off somewhere. If it was the second one however, what possible reason could he have for being afraid of her? Okay she can be bossy at times… and a bit demanding. But she’s never made him do anything he’s not comfortable with. If, on the off chance that it’s something else entirely, Erza wants nothing more than to strip away his hesitation one piece of clothing at a time until she has an answer. 

His lips are hot against her, urgent and almost pleading for more but when she opens her mouth to him and leans into his body—a groan rumbling up her throat in the process—he retreats and averts his eyes. They’re back to square one and Erza can’t help the huff of frustration that escapes her. 

“I’m sorry I just—“ he runs a hand through his hair and Erza swears his entire face flushes a shade of red that rivals her hair. It’s then that it dawns on her. His hesitancy, his stiffness and tension when it comes to sex. His reluctance to take it that extra step. It’s all so clear to her now. 

“You’ve never done this before have you?” Though it comes off as a question, Erza is so certain she knows the answer, her tone eludes to it and the words that leave her lips are more a statement than her inquiring. 

“What—of course I have!” He hisses and if it was at all possible for his face to get darker, she’s sure it would have. He’s immediately on the defensive and Erza has to admit, it’s kind of cute. “I’ve been with a woman before… it’s just…” He trails off and she watches his gaze traverse her open shirt and hiked up skirt; watches the hard swallow he makes a heartbeat later. 

“You’ve never been with me.” She heard the underlying words in his pause so she’s confident when she finishes his sentence. True enough, the most they’ve done up until now was a heated make out session or two, a small grope mixed in here and there, but never anything more intimate. Jellal was a lot of things, but when it came to sex Erza was fairly sure he was not one to rush head long into it. 

“That obvious?” 

“Considering we’ve never had sex, yeah.” Her matter of fact words have him reeling back like she’s just slapped him and a twinge of guilt rockets through her. Bless his heart. He was trying. 

“You’re nervous.” It’s an accusation he doesn’t deny. 

“You’re beautiful, don’t get me wrong.” He begins and Erza immediately knows this isn’t going to end well. It never does. “You’re so head strong, so independent and unafraid. It’s both inspiring and terrifying.” There is it. 

“So I intimidate you.” 

“No, no. You don’t intimidate me Erza,” His eyes widen and his movements resemble that of someone trying to apologize for a back handed insult. “I’ve just never had sex with someone so…sure of what she wants. Someone so…” he trails off Erza sees that he’s searching for the right word. “In control of the situation.” 

“You don’t like me taking control?” Her eyebrow shoots up and she feels a rush of anger in the pit of her stomach. She’s been called many things, a control freak right up there at the top of the list, but she’s never seen someone turned off by a woman who knows what she wants, and it’s off putting to say the least. He wants someone to submit to him, to be a fragile damsel in distress for him to save and she just wasn’t that type of woman, and his silence is all she needs to confirm her assumption. 

A sigh leaves her lips, partially because she liked him a lot, because she didn’t want what they had to end. And partially because she knows he’s not going to change, and it’s unsettling when her personality drives someone away. She doesn’t intend to, she really doesn’t. But she’s never been one to cower before anyone, never been one who needed saving. In most instances, she was usually the one doing the saving. Nevertheless, Erza gently pushes him back and fixes her shirt, suddenly unable to meet his gaze. His inability to accept her the way she is, was like a slap to the face and she feels her cheeks burning with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. 

She leaves without another word, and when he doesn’t come after her, her heart clenches. 

\- 

\- 

\- 

A week passes without incident and Erza finds her inbox depressingly empty, save for the few texts here and there from Mira. She wants to see him again, but she’s not going to change who she is just to get laid. No, that’s far beneath her. She needed to find someone who could rise up and challenge her, to set her body on fire like she imagines it in her mind. So far only one person has ever done that, and Erza gets to share an apartment with her. But Mira was only good for a one night stand once in a while, never anything more. Pity really, as Erza can see them getting along quite well together. 

The gym is eerily silent when she finishes her workout, the precinct being the only place for her to expend enough energy after a long day of patrols and unsolved cases, and Erza finds the intimacy of the place relaxing if not comforting. At this hour on a Monday night, she’s the only one there and she loves the solitude. No one to disturb her, no one to interrupt her masochistic workouts because she can’t help but see the flaws in herself and it pisses her off to no end. 

“I knew I’d find you here,” the words bring her from her thoughts and Erza tenses and whirls around, hands at the ready, only to relax when her eyes fall on a head of brilliant azure hair. “It’s late Erza. You should get some rest.” 

“I didn’t realize me being here this late bothered you so much, Commander.” She spits the last word and knows she’s being petty, but right then, with his lips in a thin line and remorse flashing in his grey eyes, she can’t think of anything she’d rather be than a bitch. It was his fault she was in this downward spiral in the first place. Why is he surprised? 

“We’re off the clock,” he barks back almost immediately before his expression softens. “Right now we’re just friends. Nothing has changed.” Except everything has changed, and they both know it. 

“I didn’t realize you being afraid of me still meant we were friends.” She chides and a smirk plays about her lips when she sees his body stiffen. 

“Can we talk about what happened please?” His words are light and his eyes pleading but he doesn’t move from his spot on the other side of the weight rack. 

“There’s nothing to talk about Jellal,” which was both true and a lie at the same time. There was so much they needed to talk about, but Erza was just as happy to take the unhealthy coping mechanism of working herself to the point of exhaustion. “You’re not ready to handle someone with my… independence, and that’s fine. But don’t stand there and act like a beaten puppy when you’re the one who didn’t have the balls to follow through.” She throws his words back at him and the vein that pops at his temple is both amusing and pitying. 

“Please—“ He takes a step forward but freezes when the door to the locker room opens and a new figure steps out. 

“That’s enough fighting children,” Mira walks with purpose, her freshly showered body still glistening as a smirk plays about her face, and Erza knows immediately where this is going, unsure if she wants to stop it, or if she even could. 

“Jellal, with someone like Erza,” Erza stills under her gaze. “Gentle and polite isn’t going to get you anywhere.” Mira stops in front of her and Erza feels her heart jump into her throat. The look on her face—cerulean eyes dark with mischief and desire and a smirk playing about her lips—is almost enough to drive her insane. Why couldn’t Jellal look at her like this? 

“You need to take what you want,” Mira lifts her chin with a finger that leaves heat rushing between her legs. “You need to dominate her.” There it is, Erza thinks excited. The reason she’s here before her, lips descending almost too slow before finally capturing her own and Erza melts into her as Mira drives her to the bench, straddling her thighs as she tilts Erza’s head to the side for deeper access. It’s glorious, the lips on her own, the heat coursing through her like a current, and the fingers that barely flicker across the bottom of her sports bra. 

All too soon, Mira pulls away and Erza is left wanting more, her eyes glossed over and unfocused. She feels Mira twist away, a chuckle on her lips. 

“Erza can be intimidating yes,” Mira moves as she speaks, her hand fisting in Erza’s pony tail to gently pull down and expose her throat, the other arm wrapping around Erza’s waist to pull her closer. “But she’s putty in your hands once you corner her. Deep down, under that tough exterior, she’s the most submissive woman you’ll ever have the pleasure of fucking.” 

When Mira says it like that—so matter of fact and seductive—Erza can’t help the whimper that threatens to escape her. She’s right, and Erza can’t think of any reason to be upset because the body currently pressed against hers—just as hot and bothered as she is— says so much more than words. The heat radiating from between Mira’s legs. The featherlight touches that tickle the base of her skull just before she yanks on her pony tail again, and the way her other hand dips down to tease the hem of her pants, sending little jolts straight up her spine. It’s bliss and Mira hasn’t even touched her intimately yet. 

“Come here and see for yourself.” The words out of Mira’s lips bring a gasp from Erza and her eyes snap to Jellal, who seemed rooted in place until a beckoning finger snaps him from his thoughts and he’s hurriedly approaching, desire swimming in his eyes and Erza can only anticipate the moments to come, her body already thrumming and ready for it. 

“Kiss her like you want to fuck her into submission.” Mira speaks seductively but doesn’t move from Erza’s lap, “Like this.” Mira kisses her like it’s their last day on earth and it’s toe curling, sending pleasure shooting between her legs and Erza has to clench her thighs in attempt to quell the arousal threatening to overtake her. Mira’s lips are rough, persistent even and when teeth graze her bottom lip, Erza groans as her fingers grip her thighs tightly, rocking her hips into her as they fight for control of the kiss. Again though, Mira releases her lips and leaves her wanting more. She’s gone a moment later and Erza is blasted with a cool breeze, sending goosebumps across her heated skin. 

She watches Jellal swallow hard and when she thinks he’s going to chicken out, something flashes through his eyes that Erza can’t place and her heart skips into overdrive. He’s suddenly before her, his hands gripping her face tightly before he captures her lips and it’s unlike anything she’s ever felt from him before. It’s power, authority, and confidence she didn’t know he could exude, and it’s such a turn on she feels a wetness drench her pants. His usually light lips are insistent against hers, his teeth grazing her bottom lip, biting when she doesn’t respond fast enough, and she sucks in a breath. 

“Good,” she hears Mira say from somewhere behind her just before she feels hands snake up her sides, teasing her bare flesh and edging the fabric of her bra as lips meet her throat and it’s all Erza can do to repress a moan. “Just like that. See how she’s responding?” Mira’s words of encouragement to him only serve to turn her in more and when Erza feels teeth graze the pulse point at her neck, she’s moaning into Jellal’s mouth, her hands coming to grip his tank top like her life depends on it. 

She’s drowning in the kisses, her body thrumming with heated anticipation while rational thought falls to the wayside as pleasure spirals within her. She knows this is wrong, that there is a time and place for something like this, but she’d sooner die than stop either of them right now, when her body is craving everything they’re offering and more. The fingers on her skin break the barrier of fabric on her chest and when they graze the underside of her breasts, her back arches into the hard planes of Jellal and he uses that opportunity to straddle her and deepen the kiss, his tongue taking turns between lapping at her lips, and coaxing hers into a fight for dominance. A fight she will happily concede if it meant his lips would move down to where she really wanted them. To where she needed them. 

Jellal seemed to know exactly what she wanted, and his hands expertly rid her of her sports bra in seconds before his palms settle over her breasts, squeezing gently before running his thumbs over the sensitive peaks and Erza breaks the kiss to let out a moan, loving the way his lips act like nothing happened and move down to the other side of her throat. Her body is on fire, from the lips on her neck, from the callused hands on her chest, and from the fingers that trail down her stomach—leaving a scorching trail of heat in their wake—to dip into her pants. 

Her breathing hitches and Erza doesn’t know who to grab onto, but knows she has to brace herself on something before she falls apart. Her hands find purchase on the sides of the bench and a groan leaves her lips when Jellal bites her neck and runs his tongue over the spot to soothe it after. Of all the ways she pictures the rest of this night going, this was not one of the possibilities and Erza is still confused as to how this entire encounter started, but when Mira’s fingers trace patterns over her panties, all thought flies out the window and the burning arousal kicks into a supernova of heat that washes through every corner of her body and she loves every second of it. 

“Oh god—“ words cut off when the fingers at her center press into her and Erza feels a tremor rock her body. 

“God has nothing to do with this,” Mira whispers into her ear, teeth grazing her lobe even as Jellal’s lips travel south and before she can even take a breath in, lips close around a nipple and Erza sees stars threaten to encroach on her vision. “But you will be screaming his name when we’re done. Rest assured of that.” Mira withdraws her hand and leaves her cold and wanting, while Jellal stands and pulls her up with him, and she finds herself sandwiched between the two once again, only this time Mira traces the contours of her legs and ass and it drives her crazy with need. 

Was this what she’s been wanting? This attention? This unbridled pleasure that seems to eclipse everything else in her mind because it’s caused by the two people she wanted most? Mira was her best friend, and a great lover when she needed one, but Erza knew they could never be anything more because Mira wanted kids and she didn’t. They knew each other well, intimately so, and when Erza’s body burned for attention, Mira knew exactly which buttons to push to have her racing to orgasm so fast it made her head spin. Jellal was new to the picture but they got along well together, or they had up until recently when she hurt his pride by calling out on his cowardice. But the Jellal here and now, buried in her tits, tongue hot with need, Erza isn’t sure she knew who he really was at all. This man was completely different than what she thought she knew. Or maybe it was Mira who just needed to coax this side out of him. Either way, Erza was not about to start complaining. Not when her body was alight with fire and electricity from the writhing bodies against her. 

She’s drawn from her thoughts when Mira grips her hips to turn her abruptly and Erza soon finds herself staring down at blue eyes lidded with desire. Her breaths come in rapid pants and when lips graze her navel, Erza feels the need to go slack against Jellal. Hands grip her sweats for only a moment before Erza finds herself devoid of clothing altogether and the heated gaze raking up and down her body has butterflies spawning in the pit of her stomach. 

“Spread her legs.” It’s a command Mira voices to Jellal, and one he obeys with fervor and Erza feels him kick her feet apart before that addicting featherlight touch Mira is famous for, glides up her thighs only to stop at the apex and Erza wants to scream. 

“Erza,” Jellal’s voice at her ear sends a shiver racing down her spine and she can’t repress the sigh that leaves her lips as she cranes her neck to meet his gaze. His pupils are just as blown as her own and his nostrils flair with every breath he takes in and she can feel his arousal at her back. He doesn’t speak again, instead his lips dominate hers as his hands drag her arms up and around his neck before once again settling on her breasts. His touch is burning, and just when Erza thinks her body can’t get any hotter, and wetter, Mira’s fingers spread her and she sees stars. 

It’s bliss, she thinks as her body threatens to go slack in his arms as Mira pushes a finger into her, her thumb drawing lazy circles over Erza’s clit and all thought leaves the vicinity. 

“You’re so wet Erza,” Mira scissors her fingers and Erza breaks away from Jellal to gasp and her body trembles, legs flexing against Mira as her hips rock against the fingers fucking her. “You must be close.” It’s not a question, and even if it was Erza isn’t sure she would have been able to answer because when Jellal pinches her nipples between his fingers, teeth grazing her throat, a guttural moan leaves her lips and she hears Mira chuckle. Her senses are overwhelmed and every nerve ending within her is alive with raw electric pleasure and she can feel the tension in the pit of her stomach tightening. It would only take a little more— 

Mira gives her pussy a long lick upwards, teasing her clit in the process as her fingers curl. 

—Erza throws her head back, a silent scream resting on her lips as her back arches and her knees threaten to buckle. White hot pleasure rips through her like a current and she’s coming undone around Mira’s fingers—who are still moving inside her to draw out her orgasm as long as possible—as lips place soft kisses at her hips. Jellal rocks into her as her body spasms and his rock hard cock twitches against her back and Erza wants nothing more than to feel it deep inside. 

Mira holds her tight as she rides out the pleasure washing over her and when the trembling finally stops, Mira removes her fingers and licks them clean and it only serves to ignite the fire within her once again. What was it about those lips lapping up her juices that turned her on so much? 

She’s on cloud nine as she watches Mira stand with a satisfied grin plastered on her face. She’s on cloud nine as those talented fingers trail heat up the hard planes of her stomach—between the breasts receiving attention from the man behind her—to grip her chin and pull her in for a scorching kiss that leaves her weak in the knees. 

“She’s still reeling from the orgasm,” Mira’s words flutter through the haze in her mind but Erza can’t concentrate enough react. “If you fuck her now, she’ll prob come again upon penetration.” The words are matter of fact and Erza is only mildly aware of her surroundings, still caught up in the bonelessness of the euphoria she just experienced, that when Jellal grips her hips and lifts her before sheathing himself inside her in one quick thrust, Erza actually sees stars. 

“Oh fuck—“ her words get lodged in her throat when heat radiates to every nerve ending in her body. It’s ecstasy, as he starts an arduous pace and she finds herself holding onto Mira for purchase as he fucks her from behind. Her toes are barely grazing the floor and when he lifts her thighs to thrust deeper into her, Erza feels herself approaching the edge of ecstasy once again. Her breaths are shallow and her chest is bouncing with every move he makes, but when Mira steps back in to kiss her passionately, fingers finding her clit in the process and gently rubbing, Erza comes undone with a scream. 

“That’s it,” Mira smirks against her neck, hand cupping her breast as her finger draws out the pleasure ripping through her and Erza feels the first vestiges of pain from overstimulation but it’s so damn good she doesn’t want it to stop. “Come hard for us.” Mira’s words alone have the power to rocket her over the edge and into the throws of ecstasy, but hearing those words leave her lips now, with Jellal fucking her from behind, and her fingers on her clit, Erza feels a tightness in her stomach that she’s never felt before. Like she’s a hairsbreadth away from shattering— 

Jellal hits that spot deep within her and Mira drops to her knees an Erza knows the exact moment lips wrap around her clit to suck. 

—and everything does shatter and the orgasm that had been ebbing, morphs into another and this time, when Erza comes, she comes hard against Mira’s face, knowing full well that Jellal isn’t far behind if his grunts and pants were any indication. Her vision whites out, and her entire body locks up, muscles seizing as unintelligible words leave her parted lips. It’s entirely too much now, the pleasure, the sensations taking hold like a vice grip, battle with the pain of overstimulation and she can’t take anymore, her moans turning into whimpers as she feels Mira continue to draw patterns around the already too sensitive bundle of nerves and Erza isn’t sure she likes the new sensation. 

As if on cue, Jellal grips her hips, pushing her harder into Mira’s mouth as his body locks up behind her and she can feel the heat of his seed sear her from the inside, the spurting sensation, coupled with Mira’s insistent lips, crest her over that edge one final time, only now it’s more pain than pleasure. Pain from overstimulation, pain from too much attention, but pain she welcomes because with it comes the satisfaction of a good, bone liquefying fucking that leaves her sated and in a state of euphoria. 

Mira finally hums in content and stands, leaning in to place a soft kiss to Erza’s lips before she retreats back to the locker room, but not before her words drift on the wind. “That’s how you tame the beast known as Erza.” 

“I’ll have to remember that,” Jellal speaks amused, His now soft cock sliding out of her with a wet pop and Erza moans. “Unless you’d like to keep going?” He’s got to be kidding right? Erza can barely feel her legs, let alone anything else. 

“No more, please.” Her words come out in an exhausted sigh and she loves the way he adjusts his grip to hold her close, like she was always meant to fit in his arms. Like a puzzle piece he’s just found, and she couldn’t imagine anything else. Maybe Mira intervening was a good thing after all. 

“We should include her more often.” It’s a statement more than a question but it’s one that surprises Erza when it leaves his lips. 

“Definitely.” She can already imagine Mira between her legs as she deep throats him and it sends a jolt of pleasure right to her center. They will definitely have to try that again.


End file.
